concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Croce
1964 January 25, 1964 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Five County Music Festival Giant Hootenanny) 1967 June 15-18, 1967 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Doc Watson) July 20-23, 1967 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Len Chandler) December 9-14, 1968 State Agricultural & Technical College, Cobelskill, NY (CROW-CHEE. Fred Weintraub's Campus Coffee House Circuit) ? ?, 1969 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Arlo Guthrie) August 28, 1970 Philadelphia Folk Festival June 8-11, 1972 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (supporting Randy Newman) June 15-18, 1972 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Randy Newman) June 23-25, 1972 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supporting Randy Newman) June 27, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supporting Randy Newman) July ?, 1972 Funky Quarters, San Diego, CA July 21, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Randy Newman & Judee Sill) August 21, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting Randy Newman) ? August 22, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY (Randy Newman date not sure if croce played) August 24-27, 1972 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 10.30, supporting Randy Newman) August 28-29, 1972 Grumbles, Toronto, ON (supporting Randy Newman) September 1, 1972 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (CANCELLED, supporting Randy Newman) September 7-10, 1972 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Essra Mohawk) September 26-October 1, 1972 Mill Run Theatre, Niles, IL (Supporting Woody Allen) October 7, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supporting Incredible String Band) October 8, 1972 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Randy Newman) October 11-16, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY October 25, 1972 Shryock Auditorium, Carbondale, IL October ?, 1972 Bemidji, MN (supported by Jonathan Moore) November ?, 1972 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (Supporting Woody Allen) November 9-12, 1972 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (Supporting Woody Allen) November 13, 1972 Agora, Cleveland, OH November 17-19, 1972 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA (Supporting Woody Allen) December 2, 1972 Trinity University Laurie Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (Supporting Hot Tuna & Poco) December 3, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (CANCELLED, replaced by Commander Cody. Supporting Hot Tuna & Poco) December 8, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (Supporting Poco & It's A Beautiful Day) December 10, 1972 University of Delaware Carpenter Field House, Newark, DE (Supporting Poco) December 12, 1972 Aquarius Theatre, Boston, MA (Supporting Poco) December 13, 1972 Palace Theater, Providence, RI (Supporting Poco) December 23, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY January 15, 1973 Student Center Ballroom, Glassboro, NJ February 2, 1973 Harper College, Palatine, IL February 5, 1973 Harper College February 7-11, 1973 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL February 12-17, 1973 Cellar Door, Washington DC February 21, 1973 Civic Auditorium Theatre, Denver, CO February 22, 1973 Reynolds Auditorium, Winston Salem, NC February 23, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with George Carlin) February 24, 1973 Regent Theatre, Rochester, NY February 25, 1973 Montclair State University, Montclair, NJ March ?, 1973 tour opening for George Carlin March 7, 1973 Keany Gym, University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 9, 1973 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 10, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 11, 1973 Barton Coliseum, Ithica College, Ithica, NY (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 13, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 16, 1973 Masonic Temple, Chicago, MI (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 17, 1973 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (supporting Loggins & Messina) March 18, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows 5.00 & 8.30, supporting Loggins & Messina) March 25, 1973 James Madison University Wilson Hall, Harrisonburg, VA April 1, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN April 4, 1973 Ellis Memorial Auditorium, Memphis, TN April 6, 1973 Wellesley College, Dover, DE April 7, 1973 Immaculata College, Immaculata, PA (billboard) April 7, 1973 Coliseum, Richmond, VA (messina) April 10, 1973 Williams College, Williamstown, MA (supporting Loggins & Messina) April 11, 1973 University of Vermont, Burlington, VT (supporting Loggins & Messina) April 13, 1973 Midland Lutheran College, Fremont, Nebraska April 17, 1973 Peru State College, Peru, NE April 23-24, 1973 Limbo's, Detroit, MI April 29, 1973 Tarleton State University Wisdom Gym, Stephenville, TX May 5, 1973 Alice Tully Hall, New York City, NY May 6-9, 1973 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN May 9-12, 1973 Tulagi, Boulder, CO May 27, 1973 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (WFiL Helping Hands Concert) June 19-24, 1973 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA June 20, 1973 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "ABC-TV In Concert", performing "Rapid Roy", "I Got a Name" & "Bad Bad Leroy Brown". Also appearing were Ike & Tina Turner, Eagles, Mandrill, Mike Bloomfield, John Paul Hammond & Dr. John. Broadcast August 3, 1973) Jim Croce European Promotional Tour 1973 August 6, 1973 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supporting Loggins & Messina) August 7, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting Loggins & Messina) August 8-11, 1973 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA August 12, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supporting Loggins & Messina) August 15, 1973 Mississippi River Festival, Edwardsville, IL (supporting Loggins & Messina) August 16, 1973 The Pavilion, Highland Park, IL (Ravinia Folk Festival) August 18, 1973 Wildwood Convention Hall, Wildwood, NJ August 24, 1973 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA August 25, 1973 Old Pool Farm, Schwenksville, PA (Philadelphia Folk Festival) August 26, 1973 Skate Palace, Hagerstown, MD September 4, 1973 Canisius College, Buffalo, NY September 5, 1973 Century Theatre, Buffalo, NY September 14, 1973 Brewer Field House, University of Missouri, Columbia, MO September 18, 1973 Oklahoma Baptist University, Shawnee, OK September 19, 1973 Mississippi State College For Women Whitfield Auditorium, Columbus, MS September 20, 1973 Prather Coliseum, Natchitoches, LA (last concert) September 21, 1973 Austin College, Sherman, TX (cancelled) September 22, 1973 New Mexico State University Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM (cancelled) September 28, 1973 DuPage College Union, Glen Ellyn, IL (cancelled) September 29, 1973 St. Olaf College, Northfield, MN (cancelled) September 30, 1973 University Of Iowa, Iowa City, IA (cancelled) October 3, 1973 Sam Houston State University, Huntsville, TX (cancelled) October 16, 1973 Civic Center, Brownsville, TX (cancelled, with Helen Reddy) November 8, 1973 College Arena, Grove City, PA (cancelled) December 9, 1973 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (Toys For Tots benefit)